fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingson
Kingson ('''stylized as KINGSON'') ''is an American basic cable and satellite television network that is owned by the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom and'' Deadpan Productions, ''headquartered in New York City, New York. It was founded by Ralf Hat and launched on January 2, 1993. Programming is primarily aimed torwards a younger audience from ages 4-13. But sometime later, programming began to be introduced towards teenagers 14-17 years of age. Nearly all programming are animated series created from Deadpan Productions. Since 2000, the channel also targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night block SPEED, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel. A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via SAP. As of September 2016, Kingson is available to approximately 73.1 million pay television households in the United States. History Early years (1993-96) The channel was launched on January 4, 1993, originally made as a "dump" for ended Viacom owned series at the time, particularly animated series from Nickelodeon, Kids WB, etc. Later that year and the year after, Kingson added new original series to its show listings. About 69% of American households had Kingson available. Kingson later aired its first original series, The Misadventures of Gecko. The show had aired from 1994 and ended in 1999, with 102 episodes. It was also the most popular series on the channel at the time, which caused a huge successful effect on Kingson. Golden era (1997-05) TBA Reboot era (2006-11) TBA Modern Kingson (2012-present) TBA Programming Main article: Kingson/Additional info Kingson, over the years produced multiple media and franchises which fit into its schedule. Nearly all programs on the channel are animated comedies, sitcoms, etc, while other programs included action or drama as the main genre. Syndication Kingson allows syndicated programming to air freely on the network. Any international programing is edited for American viewers. Channels such as ''BaconNetwork'', Nickelodeon, EliSauce, and Toonport ''have been known to share syndication with shows. Broadcasting requirements Censorship Kingson usually censors highly innapropriate scenes in shows. However unlike many other channels generally aimed torwards a younger audience, programs on Kingson are allowed more creative freedom and rights to be expressed in different ways. This has been part of many controversies surrounding the channel. Profanity is usually censored, but since 2013, mild uses of profane language (including the word "bitch") have been allowed to be uncensored during from 5:00 pm to 6:00 am. Blood and gore is often edited depending on how violent content is. The Sherry Show and SpaceWar 101 have infamously gotten into multiple edits over the years the shows have aired. No references torwards real life genocides or terrorism, suicide, or extreme brutal violent acts are allowed on the channel. Other than that, Kingson has surpassed the amount of freedom a certain program may have. Content ratings In the US, Kingson allows all television content ratings (TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV, TV-G, TV-PG, TV-14) excluding the TV-MA rating which is used for SPEED. Most programs in the channel are usually settled for the TV-PG rating, while ratings such as TV-14 programs are ultimately rare. Kingson allows all subratings including: D (dialogue), L (language) S (sexual exhibitions), and V (violence), but usually the certain program with a stricter rating will be edited. Time length TBA Ratings TBA Gallery ''Main article: Kingson/Gallery Suggestions If you would like to suggest/pitch a show, movie, or idea here then post it below. Every month the suggestion bar will be cleared to not fill up too much space. Example: TheShowShow - TV-PG-V to TV-PG-DLSV Created by (username) Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:RubixTV Category:XTV Category:KINGSON Category:Son of Hat